un visite chez le médecin un peu spéciale
by Nyctangel
Summary: Ayamé rend une visite un peu spéciale à son médecin favori pour lui remonter le moral attention yaoi!


Bonjour! Alors voila mon premier lemon cela faisait longtemps que j'en parlais alors ce merveilleux jour est arrivé! J'espère que vous aller aimer!

Titre : jouons au docteur…

Disclaimer : sont pas a moi T.T dommage…

Couple : yaoi, AyameXHatori ( mes deux chouchou!)

Hatori était épuisée, il revenais d'aller voir Akito et en avais plus qu'assez de ses jérémiade infantile sur tout et sur rien et il espérais que sont chef de famille se tiendrais tranquille quelque jour, il entras dans sont cabinet et qu'elle ne fus pas sa surprise d'y trouver Ayamé, assis sur sa table d'examen qui le fixais un petit sourire en coin.

« Aya, écoute je n'ai pas le temps, Akito m'épuise et j'ai besoin de repos… »

« mon pauvre Tori-chan, laisse moi te détendre » un léger sourire pervers s'étiras sur les fines lèvres du serpent pendant qu'il capturais ses lèvres dans une infinie douceur. Hatori souri en voyant où sont amis voulais en venir, il n'avais pas fais ça depuis longtemps car il était constamment auprès d'Akito, il se dit qu'il pouvais bien se permettre des petit loisir… il répondit à son baiser avec fougue pendant qu'Ayame déboutonnais la blouse du médecin Ayame coupa court au baiser en embrassant le torse musclé du médecin, il descendit un peu plus et titilla les tétons(1) du médecin et les mordillas un peu, se délectant des petit gémissement qui sortait de la bouche du médecin, il descendait ainsi tout en ouvrant le pantalon du médecin où une bosse éloquente commençais à se former, arrivé à la hauteur de l'entrejambe du médecin il enleva le pantalon et le slip et découvris un sexe ayant doublé de volume par l'excitation, il commença à lui donner des petit coup de langue et à le lécher lentement jusqu'à ce qu'Hatori le supplie de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, docile, il pris en bouche le membre doux et chaud et s'appliqua à faire des va et viens de plus en plus vite, son rythme imposé par Hatori qui ondulais son bassin de plus en plus vite voulant être au plus profond de la bouche chaude, se sentant venir, il arrêta pourtant Ayamé et commença à le déshabiller lentement, mais Ayamé était quelqu'un de très impatient, il retiras rapidement ses vêtement tout en regardants Hatori dans les yeux, il ris de l'impatience du serpent et, dès qu'il fur nu, il l'assit délicatement sur sa table d'examen et lui donnais des petit baiser dans le cou, Ayame gémissait doucement autant a cause des baiser que par les petit coup de bassin que faisait Hatori, leur deux sexe se frôlant à chaque fois décuplant l'excitation de chacun, il se pencha un peu et commença à préparer Ayame doucement en enfonçant délicatement sa langue dans l'orifice brûlant et en la mouvant doucement à l'intérieur, il retiras sa langue et la remplaça par un doigt tout en caressant le sexe d'Ayame dans toute sa longueur, Ayame glissait doucement dans un monde de plaisir et de sensation, Hatori se redressa et se mit en position, il pénétra lentement Ayame et y allas plus rapidement sous les instances de sont amant, Ayame ne ressentais aucune douleur, seule un plaisir intense se faisait sentir, il mit ses jambe autour de la taille d'Hatori s'empalant toujours plus sur le sexe d'Hatori tout en gémissant , il le voulais profondément en lui, il faisait de brusque mouvement de reins en gémissant le nom de son amant comme une litanie, Hatori quand a lui connaissait une plaisir intense, ses coup de reins devenais des coup de butoir de plus en plus puissant, il sentais la chaleur de l'intimité d'Ayame entourant sont sexe et s'était tout ce qui comptais il le pénétrais de plus en plus profondément très excité par les gémissement d'ayamé qui se faisait de plus en plus rauque, il mis ses main sur les fesse d'Ayame et le ramena violemment vers lui le pénétrant du coup très profondément pendant qu'il se libérais dans Ayame, Ayame fis de même éjaculant abondamment entre leur deux ventre en criants une dernière fois le nom d'Hatori, il était épuisé tout les deux et commençais à s'assoupir quand on frappas à la porte, Akito le réclamais, il se retiras donc lentement et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard déçu d'Ayame. Ne pouvant pas lui résister il l'accotas le dos sur le mur, et le soulevas, le mettant juste à la bonne hauteur et recommenças à le pénétrer sous le cris de plaisir d'Ayame, cette fois, Akito devras attendre…

voilà! Bon c'est court mais c'est bien, non? je ferrais sûrement un petit/yuki kyo la prochaine fois si vous avez aimer… oublier pas…REVIEW! Lol

(1) : vii Mélo ya se mots juste pour toi !


End file.
